The Past Mingles With Freshman
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Nightwing and Starfire married and has Nightstar. Raven and Changeling married and have Speedster. What happens if they meet?Just a one shot between new heroes. Romance...


**Summary: Nightwing and Twilight are married and have a daughter, Nightstar. Raven and Changeling are also married and have a son, Speedster. Both of them continue their parents' legacy as superheroes. The only problem is that both of them don't know each other. Read the story to find out why the parents never stayed together and if there will be any romance…**

Rays of the sun came shining down into a room. A girl of about 15 was awaken by the light rays. She growled and got up from bed in an unhappy state. She entered her bathroom and took a good look at herself. She had shoulder length, layered, straight ebony black hair and emerald eyes. She was tall for her age…5 ft 9". She sighed and did her business in the bathroom.

Putting her hair up into a ponytail, she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a lime green off-shoulder, and a lovat knee length skirt. She had emerald green high-heels on. She went to her desk and took her books from the corner. She sighed and looked at a picture on her desk. It was of her parents' former team. There was her father, the leader; her mother, the alien…

"Rose!" interrupted her from her thoughts. She sighed again and exited her room.

"Hi mom!" exclaimed Rosanne, the daughter of Kory Anders and Richard Grayson.

"Hey honey," said her mom as Rosanne entered the T tower's kitchen.

"Ummm, where's dad?"

"I'm here!" Rosanne and her mom both turned to see Richard Grayson.

"Hey dad!" Rosanne quickly jumped into an embrace with her dad.

"Are you ready for some paperwork to do with me?"

"I uh thought that I could do some summer school homework as I always miss school."

"Oh OK." The three of them ate their breakfast of toast and eggs in silence until the telephone rang.

"I'll get it!" said Kory. She stood up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Kory dropped the phone at the voice over the phone and fainted.

"Kory!" Richard ran over to her and picked her up. He motioned Rosanne to answer the phone as he rushed his wife to the infirmary.

"Hello? Who is this?" Rosanne demanded.

"Hello Starfire?"

"This is not Starfire. Her name is Twilight. I am her daughter."

"Oh…Is your dad around?" At that moment, the criminal alarm rang.

"Oh no! I got to go now. Crime fighting to do."

"Oh." Rosanne put down the phone and ran to her room to get her communicator. (A/N: The ones the Teen Titans use. Her parents still use it to contact other Titans and Rosanne.)

The moment she touched her communicator (A/N: this case, the communicators are modified so that if they touched the communicator, they change into their outfit. This way they don't have to wear their outfit 24/7) Rosanne's outfit consists of a black halter-top, a lavender and black striped off-shoulder on top, and a lavender mini-skirt. On her feet were black high-heel boots. Her eyes were covered a mask- much like Robin's. Most of all, she is Nightstar (part Nightwing, part Starfire). She inherited her mother's star bolts, super strength, and her father's skills of martial arts. Because of her, many criminals don't even dare to cause trouble in Jump City.

Putting her hair into a half-pony tail, she jumped onto her R-cycle and drove into the city (A/N: she can drive legally because she is a superhero). By the time Nightstar arrived at the scene, the villain's butt was already being kicked at. She assumed it was either one of her parents. However after Blade was defeated, she saw a figure emerging from the shadows.

The figure was a he. He had a cape, a green outfit and purple hair. His eyes were blue. Nightstar immediately thought of the picture in her room of her parents' former team. The figure reminded her of two people, Beast Boy and Raven. Little did she know how right she was.

"Great job you did there," exclaimed Nightstar.

"Why thanks," said the boy. After an awkward silence, Nightstar said, "So you new around here?"

"Yeah. Just came here a few minutes ago," he said.

"Oh. So ummm what's your name?"

"My name is…" The boy was interrupted by a couple searching for someone. Nightstar immediately recognized them as Raven and Beast Boy, but older.

"Star!" Nightstar was interrupted at her thoughts by her parents. All four of the adults were heading in Nightstar and the boy's direction.

"Star, are you alright?" asked Nightstar's mom, Twilight (formerly Starfire).

"Speedster, are you alright?" asked the lady.

Before the two could answer, Nightwing asked, "Raven? Beast Boy?"

"Robin? Starfire?" asked the man.

"Yup," answered Raven and Twilight.

"What? You both are Raven and Beast Boy? Then, who is he?" asked Nightstar pointing at the boy.

"He is our son, Speedster," said Raven, putting a hand on Speedster's shoulder.

"So is she your daughter?" asked Changeling(BB) pointing at Nightstar.

"Yes she is," said Nightwing. After a few hesitant moments, Twilight said, "Why did you leave?"

Raven immediately looked up with tears in her eyes. "I will let you go through my mind to see that situation. It's too much for me to handle to say."

_Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games while Raven was on the other end of the couch reading a book. Immediately, two laughing heads entered the room. Starfire and Robin both sat down on the couch beside Raven. After a few "You so cheated!" and "No way you little grass stain!", Robin cleared his throat and stood up in front of Starfire. _

_He went down on one knee and took a small box out of his pocket, "Kory Anders, Starfire, will you marry me?" _

"_Oh Robin!" Starfire jumped and kissed him. Raven looked at them with wide eyes. Tears were falling down her face. She ran to her room without even saying congratulations. _

_Beast Boy asked to be excused and ran after Raven. He found her on her bed. "Rae, what's wrong?" asked Beast Boy gently. _

"_Why does it have to be her? What does she have that I don't!" shouted Raven. _

"_Rae, what do you mean!"_

"_I uh well…"_

"_WHAT!" Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. _

"_I love Robin!" _

"_Raven? I thought you liked me…" Beast Boy clutched the box in his pocket. _

"_I'm sorry, BB, but ever after the prophecy, I felt a special bond with Robin." _

"_Oh. Let me guess. You are going to run away because you couldn't have him."_

_As if ignoring him, "When they were dating, I thought they were dating only as friends for Starfire to know about Earth."_

"_Rae are you even listening?" To get her out of her murmurings, Beast Boy gave her a forceful kiss. _

_After what seemed like forever, Raven asked, "You really like me?"_

"_Yes, in fact…" Beast Boy went down on one knee and took a box out of his pocket. _

"_Rachael Raven Roth, will you marry me?" _

"_Oh BB, I don't know…"_

"_It's OK…"_

"_No Beast Boy, I will." Beast Boy was shocked when Raven put on the ring. _

"_BB, I think it's time for us to move on and quit being Titans and just being devoted to each other."_

"_Rae…" Beast Boy hugged Raven as hard as he could. _

"Raven?" Nightwing was shocked that Raven actually thought of him in that way.

"I'm sorry but I just fell for you…" Raven said ashamed.

"It's OK, I guess. Let me ask you a question. Do you still feel the same for me?"

"No of course not! I have a caring husband and wonderful son."

"I know but no one can forget their first crush."

"I know…"

"What is this nonsense! The past is the past. Now lets go to the tower and talk there!" interrupted Twilight.

"OK." The group traveled to the tower in their means of transportation.

The group arrived at the T tower one by one. They entered the tower in silence and sat on the couch.

"Hasn't changed since we left," murmured Raven.

"Rose, take…What is his name, Rae?" asked Kory.

"Trevor."

"Nice name. Our daughter's name is Rosanne."

"Beautiful name," muttered Trevor, "Like her." When he realized he said aloud, pink blush crept his cheeks.

Everyone laughed except Richard. He didn't like his daughter with any idea of that sort.

"Rose, take Trevor to your room and talk," said Kory mischievously.

"MOM!" exclaimed Rosanne. She had to admit that she did find him cute.

"OK, OK…"

Rosanne walked in front of Trevor, "Come on." With that, the two exited the room.

"So…" Kory said trying to start a conversation.

"Where did you live?" Richard finished for her.

"Here…" Rachael(Raven) trailed off.

"What do you mean here!" shrieked Kory.

"We live in downtown Jump City."

"What are your occupations as we do all the superhero stuff here."

"Gar(BB) is an accountant and I am an author and doctor."

"Wait a minute…are you Dr. Logan?"

Raven sighed and just nodded.

"You delivered my baby…."

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you look familiar to us?"

"I wore green contacts and dyed my hair to black to disguise my looks. I did this because I knew I was going to deliver Rosanne."

"Oh…"

"How old is she?"

"15. And Trevor?"

"16."

"You gave birth to him before I gave birth to Rose."

"Yes." The conversation continued on like that until they sat down and watch the news in silence.

"So your name is Trevor Logan?" Rosanne said as she sat on her bed while he sat on her chair.

"Yes. So yours is Rosanne Grayson?" Trevor replied.

"Yup. Where are you from?"

"Here…"

"But back there you said you were new."

"I meant in the case."

"Oh…"

"So what school do you go to?"

"I will go to Titan Academy in September."

"Me too!"

"What powers do you have?"

"Oh. I have the ability to shape shift like my father except in purple color. I also inherited my mother's telekinesis."

"Wow…I inherited my mother's star bolts, alien strength and I am a master in martial arts like my father. My parents with me are a great team."

"Cool. What do your parents do?"

"My mom is a supermodel and my father owns Wayne Enterprises. Yours?"

"My father is an accountant while my mother is an author and a doctor."

"Cool…" A moment of silence passed between the two teens.

"So are you invited to the Charity Ball this Friday?"

"I don't know. Just wait." Rosanne got up and opened her night table. In there she took out a daily planner and opened the day. "Yup we are."

"Oh cool. Well I was wondering…" Trevor started to shuffle his feet, "If you would like to go with me as a date?" He blushed at the last part.

"I don't know…"

"It's OK, really…"

"No! I didn't mean that but I am going with Brad, Cyborg and Bumblebee's son." At the sad look on his face, she added quickly, "Only as friends. I know he wouldn't mind if I didn't though. He is such an understanding friend."

"So is that a yes?"

Rosanne gave a smile that melted Trevor's heart to bits. "Yes."

"Umm mom, Aunt Raven…" asked Nightstar.

The two women turned around from the mirror and said, "Yeah?"

"I'm uh kind of nervous, as this is my first ball."

"This is not your first ball!"

"Well…"

"It's Speedster, right?" asked Raven.

"Well…" Nightstar shuffled her feet.

"It is."

"I kind of like him…more than a friend…"

"Oh, I see that Rose has fallen in love!"

"Aunt Raven!" Nightstar immediately blushed.

Raven's eyes softened and she grabbed Nightstar's hands, "Look I know it may seem like he doesn't like you, but he does. Just give him time. Try not to think so much about him tonight."

"OK." Nightstar took a good look at her mom and Raven.

Raven wore a beautiful strapless midnight blue gown with tiny sparkles covering the hem. Her hair was curled with it in a half-pony tail. She did her make up dark around the eyes, but she looked gorgeous. Twilight, on the other hand, wore a red spaghetti strapped dress with glitter shaking the dress' pizzazz. Her hair was in a lose bun with her bangs tucked with diamond hair-clips. She wasn't wearing any make up except for a little mascara and some clear lip gloss.

"Honey, I really think you should get ready. Your father would get mad if his "date" is late," said Twilight.

"OK mom." Nightstar slipped into a black with silver twirls dress. It had two thin silver straps that tied around her neck and it was backless. There was a diamond necklace on her neck with matching earrings on her ears. Her hair was slightly curled, was out into a bun, with a few curls framing her face.

"Wow…if my son doesn't see you in that, he has me to deal with," said Raven as she and Twilight dragged Nightstar into the limo.

Raven, Nightstar and Twilight got out of the limo in front of a huge building. They walked inside slowly and stood at the top of the grand staircase, looking around for anyone they knew. Everyone who was anyone in Jump City and the surrounding areas were at the charity ball. Movie stairs, sport stars, politicians, super heroes... everyone. Changeling ran up to the girls. He was wearing a black tuxedo, as were all the males there.

He smiled, "Wow you guys look great! Especially you Raven. Did you get all dolled up for me?"

Raven blushed, "What do you think?"

Changeling grabbed Raven's hand and led her down the stairs to the dance floor. Twilight and Nightstar smiled at them and then continued to look around. They noticed Cyborg was talking to Bumblebee over by the ice sculptures, but they did not see Nightwing or Speedster anywhere.

Suddenly, someone tapped Twilight on her shoulder. She spun around and saw her husband.

"Hey beautiful," said Nightwing slyly.

"Hey handsome," said Twilight. Before the two were coming close together, Nightstar said, "Save that stuff for later. Now go and dance!"

She slowly made her way down the grand staircase and then she froze. Speedster was on the dance floor, dancing romantically with a very pretty blonde girl. Nightstar slightly smiled to herself about how even in a tuxedo he looked cute. He was smiling at the blonde girl and pulled her closer to him. Nightstar frowned, but could not turn her eyes away from him.

Meanwhile, Speedster looked up from his dancing partner, the mayor's niece, and he saw Nightstar. They were standing by the stairs looking absolutely beautiful. He continued dancing with Tanya or Tasha or whatever her name was, he didn't know or care for that matter. He just kept thinking about her... his Nightstar. He had been in love with her since he first met her. He turned back to the girl in his arms and silently wished it was Nightstar. He looked back up to where Nightstar was and their eyes locked.

They stared locked in each other's gaze. Speedster realized he had stopped dancing with the girl in front of him when she tugged on his sleeve. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from Nightstar and focused then on the girl tugging at him.

"Why did you stop dancing?" She pouted.

"I.. uh.. have to go." Speedster backed away and started making his way across the very large ballroom towards the girl of his dreams.

Speedster finally reached Nightstar and smiled at her. She smiled back and ran her fingers along his jacket.

"You look very handsome Speedster."

He smiled and gently slid his finger under the strap of her dress, "You look absolutely beautiful."

Nightstar blushed and stepped closer to him, their lips almost touching. Speedster was entranced by her and couldn't take his eyes of her perfect lips. He slowly leaned forward wanting to kiss her so very badly.

"Speedster! There you are." The mayor quickly jerked Speedster out of his thoughts, and he backed away quickly. He noticed the look of hurt in Nightstar's eyes. Speedster smiled apologetically towards Nightstar and followed the mayor.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting." The mayor looked towards Nightstar.

Speedster shook his head, "No."

Nightstar saw the different emotions flicker across Speedster's face and she knew what he was thinking. _'It would have been a simple kiss. It is not like I am asking him to marry me... even though that would be nice.' _Nightstar sighed and looked down at the marble floor. _'I thought we were meant to be together.'_

"Nightstar would you care to dance?"

Nightstar looked up and met the eyes of Sparky(Brad). She smiled, "Why yes Sparky, I would be honored." She giggled.

Sparky took her hand and gracefully led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while she casually wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look absolutely breathtaking tonight." Sparky whispered in her ear. Nightstar simply nodded. Her mind was elsewhere.. on a certain boy wonder. After dancing for a few minutes, Sparky noticed her indifference towards him and he also noticed that her gaze kept lingering on the boy wonder, who was glancing back every now and then.

"So you like him?" asked Sparky.

"What NO!" Nightstar immediately blushed.

"Right…"

"Fine! I do!"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know…"

"May I cut in?"

Nightstar quickly opened her eyes to see Speedster staring at her. She blushed and pushed Sparky away.

" Of course!" Sparky smirked and handed Nightstar over. Speedster wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and held her close to him. Nightstar smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. Before Sparky walked away he whispered to Speedster.

"She's in love with you. Don't let her go."

Speedster smiled, "I don't intend to."

Speedster smiled as he held the girl of his dreams in his arms. He couldn't help but feel unbelievably happy. He pulled her even closer to him and he felt her breath on his neck. He slowly ran his hands up and down her bare back, feeling her warm skin on his fingertips and kissed her forehead.

"You're perfect you know." He whispered.

Nightstar looked up at him. He stared down into her beautiful emerald eyes and found himself lost in them. He finally broke the gaze with her eyes and, once again, found himself focusing on her perfect pink lips. He leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips against hers. Nightstar's eyes grew wide and then she shut them. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying, if possible, to pull him closer to her. The kiss deepened as their tongues explored every inch of the other's mouth. The kiss was full of passion and love, conveying all the feelings they felt for one another. After a few minutes they reluctantly pulled apart and just stared into each other's eyes.

Speedster pulled Nightstar close to him and held her in his arms. She held back onto him just as tightly, refusing to let go. He ran his fingers softly through her silken locks which came unraveled from the bun during their heated kiss. Both of them knew they could never be together, as long as they were titans and neither was ready to give that up just yet. But the same thought kept replaying in their heads... _'This feels so right.' _Speedster kissed the top of her head, and even though the song had stopped a few minutes ago, they still continued to hold each other.

"Yo Speed.." Sparky pulled Speedster and Nightstar out of their thoughts, "The mayor's lookin' for ya again. He has another niece who has a crush on you. She wants to dance."

Speedster looked down at Nightstar who smiled up at him, understanding everything. He sighed, but held onto her a little longer. Nightstar leaned up and hugged him tightly. Speedster smiled and hugged back. Nightstar kissed his cheek and before he turned to leave she whispered to him..

"I will wait for you.. forever if I have to."

Somewhere else in the ballroom…

"It's like looking back in time…" trailed Twilight.

"This is exactly what happened when we first confessed to each other," replied Nightwing wrapping his hand around his wife's waist.

"Even the dragging Raven part," said Changeling smirking.

"Gar!" Raven immediately blushed.

All of them knew that they would fit together just fine. Everything from fresh chemistry to lost loves. It would be alright.


End file.
